womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tinkara Kovač
Tinkara Kovač (born 3 September 1978) is a Slovenian singer and musician. Contents * 1 Career ** 1.1 Career in general ** 1.2 Eurovision Song Contest ** 1.3 Slovenian song festival 1998 * 2 Singles * 3 Discography * 4 Personal life * 5 References * 6 External links Career Career in general Her professional career as a singer started in 1997, when she won "Most promising singer award" at the Portorož festival. Her appearance was encouraged by known local composer Danilo Kocjančič, which together with lyrics writer Drago Mislej – Mef and Marino Legovič wrote the winning song and later the whole material for her first album.12 In 2004, at the time of her fourth concert in Ljubljana's Cankarjev dom hall, she invited Ian Anderson (singer of the group Jethro Tull), which greatly contributed to her decision to start playing flute.3 At Anderson's reverse invitation she participated as a guest during the band's tour in Croatia,4 Italy, Austria and Germany. Later she sang also with Robert Plant of Led Zeppelin5 and other musicians, like Carlos Núñez Muñoz, Dan Lavery, Massimo Bubola, Bungaro and Paul Millns.6 Her musical influences are U2, KT Tunstall, Imogen Heap, Pink Floyd, Coldplay and Jethro Tull.7 Eurovision Song Contestedit Kovač had made three previous attempts to represent Slovenia. In Slovenia's 1999 national final, she won the televote but finished second after the jury vote was given. She also finished fifth in 2001 and 10th in 1997. * 1997: Veter z juga – 10th * 1999: Zakaj – 2nd * 2001: Sonce v očeh – 5th (semi-final) and 4th (final) * 2014: Spet/Round and round – 1st On 8 March 2014, Kovač was announced as the winner of Slovenian selection, EMA 2014 with her bilingual song "Spet/Round and Round"8 meaning she will represent Slovenia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark. The song was written by Kovač, Raay, Tina Piš, and the Slovene representative in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, Hannah Mancini.910 She managed to get into final evening and finished 25th out of 26.11 Slovenian song festival 1998edit She participated with the song "Moški in ženska" ("Man and Woman"). Singlesedit * 1995: Moje flavte nežni zvok * 1997: Veter z juga, Ne odhaja poletje * 1998: Moški in ženska * 1999: Zakaj * 2001: Sonce v očeh * 2009: Če je to vse * 2012: Je to res * 2013: Mars in Venera * 2014: Spet/''Round and round'', 2X2, Cuori di ossigeno * 2015: Ocean Discographyedit * Ne odhaja poletje (1997) * Košček neba (1999) * Na robu kroga (2001) * O-range (2003) * Enigma (2004) * aQa (2007) * The Best of Tinkara (2009) * Rastemo (2012) * Zazibanke (2013) * Round and round/Spet (2014) Personal lifeedit Kovač achieved formal music education as a professor with a degree in flute playing at the Giuseppe Tartini conservatory in Trieste. She lives near the Karst Plateau together with her partner and two daughters.112She is of partial Hungarian ancestry.13 Category:1978 births Category:Women's music